1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a motor controlling equipment for a power window provided together with an auto switch and a manual switch such as master switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of the motor controlling equipment for the power window are well known, for example such as laid open utility model Hei2-1819, laid open utility model Hei2-98418 and utility model Hei6-41298.
In the laid open utility model Hei2-1819, the motor controlling equipment for the power window comprising a plurality of knobs to switch on and off in a manual type corresponding to each windows, a switch board provided with a plurality of inner switches switching on and off corresponding to these knob and a relay board equipped with relays driven by an output of the switch board, and the switch board and the relay board are superposed in an up and down direction.
In utility model Hei6-41298, a master switch comprising a manual switch and an auto switch is shown. Hereupon, the manual switch is composed to rise and fall a window making a motor to rotate in an forward and reverse direction by turning over a V shaped swinging contact to an operational direction of a knob and the auto switch is provided with a mechanical type contact holding means using a solenoid.
Now, in a case of controlling a motor by a relay as set forth in laid open utility model Hei2-1819, it can be done to miniaturize whole body by superposing a relay board with a switch board. However, because it is required to provide inner switches corresponding to all the operating knobs and switch circuits therefor, there is a limit to miniaturize the switch board and this resulted in that a whole size is limited from a size of the switch board.
On the other hand, when the switch is composed as utility model Hei6-41298, it can be made at a low cost, but the size of the entire equipment is made to be all the larger because it requires comparatively complex mechanical construction. Therefore, an object of the present application is to simplify the whole construction through composing an auto switch using a relay and to make the whole body to be compact by forming a manual circuit as small as possible.